Cigarrillos, tatuajes y perforaciones
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: ¿Un niño rico con un maleante? No, claro que no, aquello es socialmente incorrecto y una mancha a la reputación de a familia. Sin embargo, ¿quién no ha soñado nunca con ir sentado en la parte trasera de una motocicleta con un apuesto 'maleante' conduciéndola? Tooru, claramente lo había hecho.


**Sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, sin embargo, desde hace mucho tengo éste abandonado entre mis miles de documentos, así que~.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate.**

 **La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

''La curiosidad mató al gato.'' No recordaba las veces que le habían advertido eso. Pero, aunque se lo supiese de memoria desde que era tan sólo un infante, no podía evitar que sus piernas caminasen hasta aquella puerta de cristal con letras llamativas pintadas.

El lugar no era la octava maravilla, pero tampoco se podía quejar. Aunque claro que no era algo que él estuviese acostumbrado. Los focos que lo alumbraban eran de una luz tenue y amarillenta, las mesas eran muy altas y de una madera que chirriaba mucho; por toda la pared había letreros tales como: ''Aquí hay cervezas más frías que el ❤ de tu ex.'' Llenos de colores muy llamativos, y hasta algunos con luces brillantes.

Había ruido por todos lados, risas, gritos, charlas un tanto altas y por supuesto, la música. El castaño se dirigió caminando con cuidado hacía la barra, siempre mirando al suelo. Después de todo, en éste se encontraban tanto objetos como personas tiradas sobre él.

Al llegar a la barra se sentó cuidadosamente sobre un banco. Mientras esperaba que el cantinero le atendiese, se dedicó a ver a toda esa gente que lo rodeaba. La mayoría se encontraba repleta de tatuajes y perforaciones, miradas duras que te decían que no dudarían en hacerte daño si te metías con ellos y con bastante volumen. Hasta las mujeres se veían con más fuerza que él, y eso en muchos sentidos, le hacía sentir un tanto mal.

Unos minutos después se acercó el cantinero, era un chico con cabellos oscuros y una mirada de indiferencia; al igual que la mayoría de los clientes, el joven tenía una perforación en su ceja, un tatuaje que le cubría todo el brazo y un cigarrillo aprisionado en sus labios.

— _¿_ Qué quieres? _—_ Soltó sin más mientras lo juzgaba con la mirada.

—Quiero un poco de coñac, por favor. _—_ Respondió el chico con elegancia, lo que provocó una leve burla en el moreno.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, un niño rico? —Preguntó apoyándose sobre la barra mientras dejaba salir todo el humo del cigarrillo sobre el rostro del otro.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Jajaja! — Rió falsamente algo nervioso. Aunque claro, él nunca había sido bueno evitando ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, no creo que cualquier persona tenga un saco Giorgio Armani. — El castaño miró con horror al otro chico, ¡lo habían descubierto! ¿qué tal si le robaban o si lo secuestraban?

—Hey, tranquilo. Nadie te va hacer nada. — Le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un vaso de Coñac.

Tomó el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo degustándolo siempre con elegancia. El moreno observó con curiosidad al chico mientras se arreglaba el cabello y miraba su _Rolex_ con unos que otros detalles dorados.

—Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo quiero un par de tragos, ¿qué no estás acostumbrado a ver majestuosidades como yo? — El cantinero no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

—Matsukawa Issei. — Dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacía al otro.

—Oikawa Tooru. — Respondió imitando la acción de Issei.

Arqueó una ceja a la respuesta del castaño. —¿Oikawa? Entonces, ¿eres hijo de uno de los hombre más famosos de Japón?

—Ugh, lamentablemente…

Muchas personas afirmarían que Tooru tenía que ser sumamente feliz por el simple hecho de ser hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón, pero si le diesen la opción de ser sincero, la respuesta sería un rotundo no. Por una parte era genial, después de todo podía comprarse lo que quisiese cuando quisiese, pero si era visto por otro lado, no era bueno. Por ser hijo de un millonario, siempre tenía que estar escoltado. Le decían cosas como que era peligroso andar por ahí solo, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo quería poder estar a solas al menos unas horas. Sin contar que sólo tenía amistades interesadas en su economía y que sus padres siempre lo presionaban con encontrar una novia, sin embargo, había un leve problema: Tooru no estaba interesado en las mujeres. Claro que no podía negar que eran hermosas, no obstante, al ver a una mujer desnuda nada en él se despertaba o se agitaba. Su total interés estaba dirigido hacía su mismo sexo.

Platicó un rato más con el moreno de cosas irrelevantes, como que aquel cliente siempre que iba al bar se emborrachaba hasta no poder y se quedaba tirado en el suelo por horas. Para ser sinceros, Tooru se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que había esperado. Debido a su personalidad exagerada y dramática se había esperado tipos duros como los de las películas listos a robarle todo lo que poseía en ese instante.

Lamentablemente, unos segundos después Issei se tuvo que marchar a atender a otros clientes, por lo que el castaño se quedó sentado en aquel banco y toda esa gente a su alrededor. Suspiró pesadamente mientras jugueteaba con su vaso, esto era lo único que pedía. Poder salir a otros lugares sin que lo estuviesen siguiendo, aunque claro, esta vez se había escapado de casa. Y por esa misma razón no se quedaría tanto tiempo.

Checó su rolex pidiendo la hora: 11:34 pm. Se iría de aquel lugar cerca de la medianoche, después de todo su Mercedez Benz lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentado y se decidió a ir a sentarse a las mesas enfrente del escenario donde una banda estaba tocando. Ahí estaba toda la gente y donde había gente ahí debía estar el castaño.

Mientras caminaba hacía su nuevo lugar, pudo sentir las miradas lascivas que la gente a su alrededor le entregaba. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo veían con deseo y eso a Tooru le provocó una enorme sonrisa. Le encantaba esa sensación, llamar la atención y saber que todo mundo lo deseaba. Aunque, claro a veces se volvía muy molesto eso del coqueteo, muy pocas veces entendían lo que era un ''No''. Sin embargo, no los juzgaba, después de todo él también se desearía a sí mismo.

Llegó enfrente del escenario y sin siquiera girar su mirada hacía la banda, se sentó sobre una silla con elegancia y soberbia mientras miraba a su alrededor. Y como esperaba, habían varias personas analizándolo. En verdad no se cansaba de eso.

Aburrido ya de atrapar a miradas curiosas, puso su atención en la banda que tocaba enfrente suyo. Él no era experto en la música, pero podía notar cuando alguien tocaba mal y por lo que había escuchado, no eran malos.

Habían cuatro integrantes, todos se veían jóvenes, casi de su edad y para ser sinceros, no tenían mal físico. El primero en el que se fijo fue en el guitarrista, tenía el cabello oscuro y con un peinado de mal gusto, para su opinión, eso le restaba puntos. Tenía varias perforaciones por todo el rostro y se alcanzaba a ver que tenía varios tatuajes en los brazos. No estaba mal. El segundo fue el baterista, éste otro tenía un aspecto algo exótico. Su cabello era blanco con detalles negros y peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran grandes y color amarillo lo que combinaba con sus extrañas cejas en forma de triángulo. Al igual que los demás, tenía tatuajes y perforaciones, aunque parecía tener más tatuajes que la segunda. No era especialmente su tipo. El bajista fue su siguiente objetivo. Tenía el cabello completamente oscuro y unos ojos azules llamativos. Él se veía diferente a los demás, no tenía tatuajes visibles y tenía una perforación en el rostro. Éste último era atractivo, pero se veía algo joven para él. Sin mucha esperanza, miró al último: el cantante. Su cabello era de un color oscuro, aunque no se podía decidir entre que era negro o castaño, y sus ojos parecían verdes pero no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Éste tenía perforaciones en la ceja, barbilla y orejas y unos tatuajes en cada brazo. Tampoco estaba mal, de hecho mientras más lo observaba más atractivo lo veía.

Se recargó en su brazo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en los integrantes de aquella banda, vaya que eran atractivos y también eran buenos en la música, además eran jóvenes. Podrían tener éxito con facilidad si tocaban en lugares mejores y no en bares de bajo presupuesto.

Segundos después llegó un chico un poco más bajo que él con lo que parecía ser un uniforme. Seguro trabajaba ahí. _—_ ¿Desea algo más? _—_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No gracias, estoy bien. _—_ Respondió con amabilidad Tooru mientras que el chico roló los ojos y murmuró un bajo ''Como sea''. Se podía decir con facilidad que había tenido un mal día, pobre chico.

El castaño decidió ignorar lo que había dicho el mesero y volvió su mirada hacía la banda, la cual había dejado de tocar, seguro y se iban a tomar un descanso. Tooru observó por un rato como los chicos se bajaban del escenario mientras parecían tener una charla amigable, al bajarse se fueron a sentar en una mesa que estaba a unos metros de la del castaño. Perfecto, así los podría observar con más facilidad. Segundos después de haberse sentado, llamaron la atención del mesero y ordenaron, a continuación, el baterista sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le entregó uno a todos menos al bajista. Y así los tres comenzaron a fumar.

Desde que era pequeño, Tooru siempre había soñado con tener una relación llena de aventuras, no de esas aburridas en las que ibas a citas en restaurantes caros, no, esas siempre le habían aburrido. Siempre que veía películas de acción con sus hermanas, él optaba por los ''chicos malos''. Por los personajes que iban en sus lujosas motocicletas con una chica con cuerpo de modelo, por los tipos duros con los que nadie se atrevía a meter. Y ahora, parecía como si los ángeles lo hubiesen escuchado y le hubiesen mandado a aquel chico desde el cielo.

Le tenía que tomar una fotografía y enseñárselo a Koushi, y más que para enseñársela a Koushi, la necesitaba para fines personales. Así que prosiguió con su plan y sacó su celular de último modelo de sus pantalones de diseñador. Primero fijó la mirada en el objetivo y esperó, tenía que ser en el momento preciso, no podía fallar. Y sin pensarlo de nuevo, picó el botón y la foto fue tomada, lo que no tenía en mente era que el flash estaba en _ON,_ lo que llamó la atención de los cuatro chicos fijando la mirada en Tooru.

El castaño se quería morir, no podía ser que había cometido ese error. Nunca más podría ver a los ojos a aquel chico el cual, según Tooru era su chico ideal. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, salió corriendo de ahí esperando que algo les cayese encima y se olvidasen de aquel embarazoso acontecimiento por el resto de sus vidas.

Sin parar siquiera por un segundo, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su Mercedez Benz, en el cual se subió lo más rápido que pudo para luego arrancar e irse de ahí de una buena vez.

De todas las penas que había pasado alrededor de su vida, podía clasificar esa como una de las más vergonzosas; y mientras más lo pensaba más se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. El flash hubiese tenido que ser necesario, ¿qué quería captar si el lugar estaba oscuro? No lo sabía, había actuado por impulso y se arrepentía de eso, bueno, en parte no. Después de todo aquella foto seguía en la memoria de su celular.

Después de un largo viaje en el auto, llegó a la enorme mansión que le pertenecía a su familia. Estacionó su auto en donde correspondía y se dirigió a las gigantes puertas de entrada decidido a entrar.

Al entrar se encontró con lo que esperaba, su padre y su madrastra sentados en la sala esperándolo. Era obvio que se iban a dar cuenta que había escapado de su hogar, aunque sólo hubiesen sido unas horas.

—¿En dónde estabas, Tooru?

—En un lugar.

—¿En cuál?

—En uno.

Su padre suspiró sobándose las sienes. —Hijo, ¿en dónde estabas?

—¿Saben? Tengo mucho sueño y nada de ganas de discutir. Ahora, si me disculpan. Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar. —Discutió el más joven subiendo las escaleras mientras unos padres decepcionados murmuraban quejándose acerca de la actitud del chico.

En lo que caminaba hacía su tan anhelada habitación, se encontró con su hermanastro. —Oh, Tooru-san, ya regresaste. Tu padre se veía muy preocupado. — El nombrado intentó disimular su cara de disgustó hacía el chico.

—Sí, sí. Ya hable con él. Ahora, si no te molesta me voy a dormir, Kei-chan. Buenas noches.~ — Comentó con una sonrisa falsa.

—Oh, claro. Buenas noches igual.

Al castaño nunca le había caído muy bien su hermanastro, no era que éste fuese alguien desagradable o que se comportase grosero con él, no, todo lo contrario. Se comportaba de lo más amable y era alguien sumamente educado. Simplemente le molestaba, le molestaba su perfecto cabello oscuro sin tratamientos, le molestaba su perfecta tez sin necesidad de productos y le molestaban sus perfectas cejas naturales. Sin mencionar que tenía perfectas notas y sabía tocar la mayoría de los instrumentos. ¡Demonios! Su hermanastro era casi perfecto y habían veces que le quitaba toda la atención a él, y eso no podía pasar.

Después de caminar por aquel pasillo lleno de pinturas y adornos extravagantes, por fin llegó a su habitación. Entró en ésta, se cambió a su ropa de dormir y se recostó en su cama. Seguramente mañana le contaría a Koushi acerca del embarazoso acontecimiento que acababa de sufrir. Tomó su celular en manos y observó aquella fotografía que le había tomado al cantante, para ser sinceros se veía muy bien.

Suspiró para luego bloquear la pantalla de su celular y poner al mismo debajo de su almohada, el día siguiente no sería un día muy desocupado, sin contar que toda esa semana estaba recibiendo muchísimos deberes en la Universidad. Por lo que no podría ir en toda la semana a dar el siguiente paso con aquel chico que había visto apenas una sola vez.

Sabía que era casi improbable que aquel chico y él terminasen siendo almas gemelas y que durasen para siempre, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era dejar de ser la tercer rueda cuando salía con Koushi y Daichi, si esos dos seguían restregándole en el rostro lo feliz que eran. Tooru terminaría en la cárcel por homicidio.

Y con varios planes en la cabeza referente a aquel chico con tatuajes y perforaciones, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
